


Freedom In Him

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay/Slash/Yaoi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if the mages would never be free, Anders couldn’t have flown higher with anyone but Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom In Him

**Author's Note:**

> I’m way too inspired by music, as of late. This one is from Work Song by Hozier. Or, at least, loosely inspired by it. I hope you guys enjoy! This may be one of the few things I finish right now. Lots of bullshit has happened, and so I’m thinking I might need some sweet, lovey love to get me through.

Ethan Hawke was like a Godsend. Not only was the man insanely attractive (and knew how to use it), but he was possibly the most forgiving man in all of Thedas. He never questioned the horrible things that Anders had done, his past behind him and not something to question. While the strawberry blonde held his life’s traumas on his face, the younger mage was always happy to kiss away his tears, take his shaking hands in his own and soothe the pain away. When he was with Ethan, the Chantry’s promises of fire and brimstone for mages were just words. All he needed was this, the here and now. 

Ethan Hawke was a thousand things, but the one that mattered the most was the fact that, to Anders, he was _freedom_.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, I’m pretty happy with this. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
